landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Unidentified Creatures
There are several Unidentified Creatures seen in The Land Before Time. These creatures currently don't have any known genus. If an official identification for any of these creatures is found, they shall be removed from this page and given a page of their own. Films and TV series Salamander An unknown, green salamander appears briefly in the opening scene . It is seen swimming in the ocean before being scared off by a pike. It has long back spines that look similar to those of Longisquama. However, Longisquama was a reptile and a terrestrial animal, not an aquatic amphibian. Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-15.jpg|Unknown salamander in . Leaping Salamanders.jpg Three Lizards During one shot in Littlefoot's birth when his mother lifts him up, three strange lizards can be seen. These remain unidentified for now. Land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps com-723.jpg|Unknown lizards in Olive Lizard During another shot in Littlefoot's birth, an unidentified olive lizard can briefly be seen sitting on Littlefoot's Mother's foot. The olive lizard.png|The olive lizard in The Land Before Time (original movie) Lizard variety.png|The olive lizard in . Various Invertebrates Several unknown invertebrates briefly appear in . Within this group, there are some insects and some arachnids, but it is unknown exactly what species they are. Land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps com-5292.jpg|Unknown invertebrates in . Serpent A serpent briefly appears in Nothosaurus TLBT.png|Serpent in Small Theropods A trio of small theropods appear in . Some have speculated that they may represent Ornitholestes,Unquillosaurus, or Dromaeosaurus. Ornitholestes_flock.png|Small theropods in Quilled Dromaeosaurs Later in the opening narration of , some dromaeosaurs with quills appear, hunting a Chasmosaurus. Some fans have suggested that they are Dromaeosaurus, though whether or not they are actually depictions of the genus is uncertain. Dromaeosaurus vs Chasmosaurus.png|The first quilled dromaeosaur in harasses a Chasmosaurus Large Log Insect An unknown insect appears briefly in when Cera knocks over the log it's hiding in, causing it to fly out and scare her. Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps com-1456.jpg|Unknown insect in . Pterosaurs A number of unknown pterosaurs appear in in and around the song, 'Flip, Flap and Fly'. Cearadactylus or Pterodactylus cameo in XII.png|The blue, cyan, and purple pterosaur above the brown Pteranodon flapling Maybe another Ceara or Pterodactylus.png|The orange and gold pterosaur in the bottom-right corner Buncha flyer babs.png|A number of pterosaur flaplings, with Petrie-morph Pteranodon alongside as-of-yet unidentified pterosaurs Theropod Quartet Four megalosauroid theropods, possibly spinosaurids, appear in as the main antagonists of the movie. Baryonyx return.png|Theropods in TV series Theropod Family A family of theropods appear in . Some have speculated that these may be Acrocanthosaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Megalosaurus, Suchomimus, or Torvosaurus. Acrocanthosaurus Pair TLBT.png|The Theropod Family in Video games Wasp An unidentified giant wasp appears as an enemy in the game The Land Before Time for the GameBoy Advance. It appears in the fifth and final area of the game, Burning Mountain. It flies back and forth attempting to run into the player to deal damage. However, it can be defeated by jumping on its back three times. It gives 400 points when defeated. Unknown Insect TLBT.png|Unknown Wasp in The Land Before Time for the GameBoy Advance. Insect An insect of an unknown classification appears as an enemy in the game The Land Before Time: Into the Mysterious Beyond for the GameBoy Advance. It is the very first enemy encountered in the game. It walks back and forth attempting to run into the player to deal damage. However, it can be easily defeated by jumping on its back. Unknown Insect 2 TLBT.png|Unknown Insect in The Land Before Time: Into the Mysterious Beyond for the GameBoy Advance. Category:Land Before Time species Category:Cameo creatures Category:Other creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Smallbiter Sharptooth Category:Fast Biters Category:Sharptooth Category:Insects Category:Flyers Category:Pterosaur Category:Dromaeosauridae